The present invention pertains to squirrel feeding stations.
To date, there are very few squirrel feeder or other types of wild animal feeder designs and of the ones available, all have been for feeding the animals at an out of doors location.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a squirrel or other types of wild animal feeder that permits squirrels or other types of wild animals to enter from out of doors into the interior of an inside room while they are enclosed inside the feeder so they may be more closely observed while feeding by the inhabitants in that room. It is another object of this invention to eliminate the need for people feeding the squirrels to go out of doors to load food inside the feeder. It is a further object of this invention to provide exercise mechanisms or toys that can be inserted inside the confines of the squirrel feeder or placed on the outside of the feeder that the squirrels or other wild animals may physically play with and perform upon.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a squirrel or other types of wild animal feeder that may be closed to the entry of squirrels or other types of wild animal when the owner chooses to exclude the animals.